Crushed
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Everyone's having a good time at the beach but Vegeta. His thoughts were attacking him, confusing him. GokuxVegeta.


Crushed

**First off. I don't own this song fic. David Archuleta owns it. I don't even own the Dragon Ball series, I wished I did. I really hated the ending of GT and Dragon Ball Z Kai now. So please enjoy.**

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

Vegeta's gaze never wavered from what he was seeing through the ebony eyes. Kakarot, his enemy but friend was having the time of his life like nothing happened. It was like he didn't have a care in the world when he should have on. He wasn't even sure what this feeling was in his stone cold heart. It wasn't normal for the prince to feel something like this for a man.

Hearing that familiar laugh that his fusee partner had, he wanted to smirk but the woman beside him wouldn't let him down. He hated his wife at times because of the way she held him down during times he needed to get stronger.

Getting up from where he sat with his feet buried in the sand, he felt his wife's stare on him.

"Is something the matter Vegeta?" Bulma asked, her aqua eyed turned to her prince.

Shaking his head, the Saiyan walked away from the group. Everyone but Piccolo was doing something on the beach. He was like Piccolo; he rather do something instead of this ridiculous thing of going to the beach.

Raising his Ki, he floated into the air and back to Capsule Corp. for some peace and quiet. At least her parents went with them, he just wasn't sure about that cat that hung on her father's shoulder. Was it even a cat?

Landing in front of the house, he walked to and into it, feeling the air-conditioning hit him at once. He was going to kill his fusee partner for splashing water on him. Shivering slightly, the prince walked to the room that was given to him when he showed up. Shutting the door behind him, Vegeta went onto the extra bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Kakarot, why do you befriend everyone around you?" The prince of all Saiyans asked with an intense gaze. Using his barefoot, he turned on the radio that could only pick up one station. It wasn't a rock station with pissed him off.

_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

'_Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the same way_

_About me, just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the Truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch your breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

'_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_

_Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When we're hanging, spending time girl?_

_Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_

'_Cause I believe that we can make this into_

_Something that will last, last forever, forever!_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we could be, where this thing would go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

'_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we could be, where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

'_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_This crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away_

_Going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_

That song seemed like the death of him. He wasn't wanting to think about his rival like that. He was supposed to love Bulma and Trunks not Kakarot.

Sitting up in the bed that seemed hard now, he looked to the window. He was friends with the Saiyan but yet they fought ever chance they got. It angered their wives but they got over it afterwards. They were men. He wasn't supposed to fall for another man.

Shaking his head, feeling some strains fall from his perfect hair, he sighed.

"Kakarot, what are you to me?" He asked himself, expecting someone other then himself to answer his question.

Silence only greeted him, making him growl and want to punch something. How can that man, that younger Saiyan, be cheerful at times like this? They should be training instead of having fun. There were going to be enemies and when they come, they'll destroy his friend. He didn't want that, he wanted to defeat him with his own hands.

Why was he starting to get these perverse thoughts about his fusee? Was it because of that reason alone? Was it because of the fusion that they did to defeat Buu? What was the reason behind it? He wanted those answers now but there was no one to answer them.

"Kakarot! What are you to me?" He screamed, throwing open the door and running into the gravity room. He had to get his thoughts off that man, he had to train. He had to get stronger and surpass his rival. He had to defeat him and feel like a prince again.

"Where's Vegeta?" Goku asked, looking around as he walked up to his childhood friend. Looking down at the azure haired woman, he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. He just got up and left." She answered before sipping some of her ice tea. Something perfect for a summer day.

Nodding, Goku left his friend and went around the beach to find his fusee partner. He couldn't find him anyway. It was worrying him. It was somewhat like his friend to go off on his own when he was pissed but he didn't seem pissed.

Looking around once more, he sighed. He cared for the shorter Saiyan in ways that he couldn't explain to his wife. Why was he having these thoughts? At first, the taller Saiyan thought he was turning into another Master Roshi but that was denied.

"What are you looking for Goku?" Goten asked before splashing his friend Trunks.

"Vegeta, he just went poof all of a sudden."Goku explained as he took a breath and looked under the water. All he found was a couple of star fish and a turtle.

"No. Haven't seen him." Goten said before splashing Trunks then tried to tackle him.

"I haven't seen Dad anywhere." Trunks said as he dodged his friend's attack.

Humming, Goku walked into the water until he wadded at his neck. Something was bugging him and it was Vegeta. Ever since they fused to battled Buu, these feelings just keep bugging him. He was in love with him, he was going to admit it. He was in love with his fusee.

**I hope you liked it minus the long list of lyrics. *Blinks* Spring Break started to I'm going to write a lot and get some ideas down for some oneshots. Wish me luck my readers. Oh can you hit that button that says review so I know what you think of this. Flamers will disappear. .** **Oh, this is also complete. If you don't think it is then tell me if you make a ending for it. I would love to read it.**


End file.
